Kyurem
Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon and the highest leveled stationed Pokémon in Pokémon Black and White (Lv. 75) and the third highest leveled stationary Pokémon of all time, surpassed only by Arceus and the Magikarp in the Resort Area in Pokémon Platinum. The player must navigate through an extremely difficult maze to get to the Giant Chasm and thus, Kyurem. It has three signature moves, the most of all Legendaries. They are Freeze Bolt, Cold Flare, and Glaciate. The other two will be debuting in the two new games, Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2, respectively. It is part of the Unova Dragon Trio, along with counterparts / -type Reshiram, and / -type Zekrom. Appearance It is portrayed with a possibly damaged wing and horn because in one of the legends you learn in the game is that Kyurem crashed on Earth in some sort of ice comet; this possibly means that Kyurem broke part of its wing and horn when it made impact. Kyurem has a Groudon-like face, except ice blue. Its wings are wrapped around its arms and appear to be made of an ice-like substance. It has two fins by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Crystal covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. On February 25, 2012, it was announced on Pokemon Smash by Junichi Masuda that Kyurem will have two new forms, both of which will star in the Black and White sequels, Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2. In these forms, Kyurem appears to be a combination of itself mixed with Reshiram and/or Zekrom. Evolution Kyurem does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |border = |blackwhite = Giant Chasm |bwrarity = One }} Pokédex Entries |border = |name = Kyurem |black = It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. |white = It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = KyuremAnim.gif |bwsprs = Kyurem BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Kyurem BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Kyurem BW Shiny Back.png }} Gallery Kyurem (Dream).png|Kyurem from Pokémon Dream World 646Kyurem-Black2.png|Black Kyurem (overdrive) 646Kyurem-White2.png|White Kyurem (overdrive) WHite Kyurem EX.jpg|White Kyurem EX Black Kyurem EX.jpg|Black Kyurem EX Trivia * Kyurem, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, is part of the Tao Trio. Kyurem embodies vitalism and/or wuji. * When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Chasm, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokémon encountered in the wild after Lv. 80 Arceus and Lv. 100 Magikarp. * In Lacunosa Town, people said long ago Kyurem came out at night and took people and Pokémon away to eat them. It is also said that the villagers built large walls to keep Kyurem out, but that wouldn't make sense since it could fly. * Kyurem is the fifth Dragon-type Pokémon to not be weak against Ice-type moves, the first being Kingdra, the second being Dialga, the third being Palkia, and the fourth being Reshiram. All of these Pokemon, except Kingdra, are legendary Pokemon. * Kyurem has the third highest stat total of all Generation V Pokémon, 660 being surpassed only by Reshiram and Zekrom who have equal totals of 680. * When caught, Kyurem holds the Comet Shard, an item also found within its lair, the Giant Chasm. It sells for a whopping 60,000 if sold to the ore collector in Icirrus City. * Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem have remixed versions of one battle theme. Reshiram's has a fire effect and Zekrom's has an electricity effect, but Kyurem's has a bass playing in the background instead. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Kyurem. * Kyurem's species may be the Boundary Pokémon because it may keep Reshiram and Zekrom from fighting each other, acting as the "peacemaker". * Kyurem is the only member of its trio not to have a signature ability, as it has Pressure, while Zekrom and Reshiram have Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. * Kyurem changes into Black Kyurem when it takes energy from Zekrom and turns into White Kyurem when it takes energy from Reshiram, as seen in a trailer for MS015: Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman - Keldeo. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon